Masa Kecil
by Eneng Geulis
Summary: Kisah ketika Phoenix, Miles, dan Larry ketika mereka masih kecil. Warning ada di dalam. Bingung mau kasih sumarry apa btw.


**.x Masa Kecil x.**

 **x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

 **Warning: OOC (berat), typo, garing crispy, dll.**

 **Disclaimer: Pada tau kan? :)**

 **x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

 **Scene 1: Maling Mangga**

"Sst, yang punya rumah lagi enggak ada", Larry mengangguk mantap. Mangga punya tetangga itu sudah terlihat ranum dan matang.

"Gua yang panjat, kamu yang tangkap, Nick", kata Larry. Phoenix agak ragu, tapi disetujuinya juga. "Oke, tapi lemparnya jangan sadis ya", kata Phoenix.

Agak lama mereka ngambilin mangga sampai ada suara teriakan.

"Siapa itu?! Anak-anak bandel!"

"Mampus! Si om Manfred keluar!" Teriak Larry.

"Laa, terus gimana?" Phoenix ikutan panik.

Tapi oh, nasib. Larry yang dicarinya sudah entah ngilang ke mana pake mantra heri poter apa.

"Aha! Mana emak kamu?!" Teriak Manfred ketika melihat Nick bersama mangga yang dipegangnya.

"LAAARRYYYYY!"

 **Scene 2: Ulang Tahun**

 _Di Luar Negri..._

Franziska: Miles! Selamat ulang tahun, bodoh! Ini kue coklat bodohmu!

Miles: Wah, terima kasih!

 _Di Negri Ini..._

Larry: Woeee! Nick ulang tahun!

Dahlia: Et, beneran? Udah siap buat lemparannya?

Larry: Air, tepung, telor, siap. Nanti aku sama si Kristoph yang lempar ke kali. Santai.

Kristoph: Niiiick! Sini!

Phoenix: Iya, ada apa?

Larry, Kristoph, Dahlia: Met Ultah!

Phoenix: (Mampuslah gue)

 **Scene 3: Jaga Mulut**

Miles: Ih goblok

Miles: Bentar.

Dan benarlah, sekelas sudah ngamatin dia seperti udah bunuh orang lain.

Miles: Mampus.

 **Scene 4: Kapal-Kapalan**

"Main kapal-kapalan yuk!" Teriak Larry.

"Hayu, mana kapal-kapalan kamu?" Tanya Nick semangat. Sementara Miles diam saja.

"Nih, liat, kapal kertas biru, bagus kan?" Kata Larry pamer.

"Huu, yang aku dong, dari botol, bikin sendiri", pamernya. Sejenak mereka diam dan melihat Miles.

"Woy! Kamu ikut main?" Tanya mereka berdua. Miles tersentak. Ia memang kepingin, tapi tidak punya kapal-kapalan. Cepat-cepat ia memutar otak.

"Oh, bolehlah. Tapi aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kalian duluan aja", katanya.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali sih.

"Miles! Nih, kita udah mulai! Taro kapal kamu!" Teriak Nick. Kedua kapal mereka mengapung di atas ember kecil.

"Oke!" Balas Miles dengan semangat.

Dan dengan sadisnya ia menenggelamkan kedua kapal itu dengan kapal batok kelapanya.

 **Scene 5: Telepon Hantu**

"Tau gak, katanya kamu bisa telepon hantu di sini", kata Larry dengan tegang.

"Ah masa", kata Nick tidak percayaan.

"Ih beneran!" Kata Larry ngotot.

"Coba kamu telepon", tantang Nick. Dengan pose sok gagah pun Larry maju dan memasukkan koin ke gagang telepon umum.

"Et, pikir-pikir, pegangin dong, Miles", Larry melempar telepon itu ke arah seorang Edgeworth yang malang.

"Ih kok aku?!" Miles setengah berteriak, kaget dan marah.

"Dengerin aja!" Teriak kedua anak itu. Hening beberapa saat. Larry sudah memencet tombol legendaris itu, 464646.

"Gak ada apa-apa", sahut Miles merenggut. Tapi baru ia berkata begitu ada suasana seram yang mengelubungi mereka.

"Pantas dicari ke kelas tidak ada. Ternyata kalian bertiga kabur ke sini", kata sang guru.

 **Scene 6: Mati Lampu**

"Yaaa! Mati lampu!" Teriak Larry kecewa. Tadinya mereka mau mencoba komputer baru di rumah Miles.

"Nyalain lilin aja sih, gelap", kata Miles sambil melengos pergi.

"Aduh!" Phoenix setengah berteriak. "Gausah nabrak segala, atuh!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Ih siapa, itu si Larry!" Miles balas marah. Larry cuma nyengir. Setelah itu sosok Miles hilang pergi.

"Eh, pake bedak yuk, kamu pake seprai, kita takutin si Miles", kata Larry. Nick ikut saja, karena penasaran. Sekalian ingin balas dendam karena dimarahi tadi.

"Larry! Nick! Aku dapat lilinnya! Sama donat ju- AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Keesokan harinya pun Larry dan Nick dimarahi karena hampir membuat kebakaran.

 **Scene 7: Majalah**

"Miles! Kamu ya yang gunting majalah aku?!" Franziska memelototi "adik"nya itu.

"Ih mana kutahu itu punya kamu! Pelit!" Miles menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Di situ ada foto cowok cakepnya! Kenapa kamu potong!" Franziska sudah ingin marah lagi.

"Kan buat tugas! Lagipula lama dipelototin fotonya juga belum tentu dia mau sama kamu!" Miles berteriak balik.

Tanpa ia ketahui, kata-kata terakhirnya itu malah menjadi cikal bakal perang dunia ketiga di rumahnya.

 **Scene 8: Kaca Pembesar**

"Larry! Katanya kalau kita pakai kaca pembesar di bawah matahari, bendanya di bawahnya terbakar lho!" Nick menghampiri Larry dengan muka kagum.

"Eh betul? Yuk kita coba!" Larry menghambur masuk ke rumahnya dan membawa kaca pembesar.

"Waw! Korannya betulan terbakar!" Seru mereka kagum setelah mengamati kaca pembesarnya cukup lama di atas selembar koran.

"Daun kering juga!" Seru Nick.

"Bahkan semut!" Kata Larry dengan kagum. Duh, salah apa coba semut itu.

"Kita coba ke lengan baju Kristoph!" Kata Larry.

"Ayo!" Seru Phoenix.

 **Scene 9: Luka**

"MAMAAAA!"

"Aduh, kamu masa menangis? Kan kamu laki-laki!" Kata ibu Phoenix sambil menghampiri anaknya.

"Tadi luka lagi main bola sama Larry", Nick mengadu.

"Iya, iya, sini diobati", kata ibunya.

"GAK MAU OBAT MERAAAH!" Nick ketakutan melihat Larry berteriak kepedihan sebelumnya. Tapi itu tahun lalu, saat Larry masih TK.

"Gak pedih kok! Sini!" Ibunya meneteskan obat merah itu pada lukanya.

Lalu Nick tahu, itu adalah kebohongan paling menyakitkan di masa kecilnya.

 **Scene 10: Kesetrum**

"Larry! Kamu pernah kesetrum enggak sih?" Kata Nick suatu pagi.

"Enggak, kenapa?" Kata Larry bingung.

"Aku pernah lho, aku kuat", kata Nick bangga. Larry langsung kagum. Disangkanya kalau kesetrum bakal jadi superhero atau sejenisnya.

"Kamu kok tahan? Sakit gak?" Larry melongo kagum. Nick menggeleng, sok tangguh.

"B-Beneran?" Miles tahu-tahu datang membawa stun gun milik ayahnya.

"MILEEEESSSS!" Gregory berteriak setengah mati dari jauh.

 **Scene 11: Coklat**

Larry dan Phoenix menemukan sebatang coklat di laci meja Kristoph, yang tidak masuk.

"Wah artefak ini!" Seru Larry senang.

"Jangan aneh, mejanya aja prasasti", kata Phoenix sambil mengamati tulisan-tulisan di meja itu. Ada contekan, nama-nama, dan 'Si Siti cinta si Andi'.

"Itu kan aku yang nemu!" Seru Nick saat Larry mau mengambilnya.

"Ih aku duluan!" Seru Larry.

"Yaudah! Kita bagi dua!" Teriaknya masih emosi.

"Oke!" Larry juga membalas teriakannya.

Mereka mengunyah coklat yang agak pahit itu sampai Miles masuk kelas dengan raut wajah panik.

"Woy! Katanya si Kristoph masuk rumah sakit gara-gara keracunan coklat basi! Kebayang gak?! Dia baru beli!" Teriak Miles.

Nick dan Larry saling bertatapan dengan panik.

 **Scene 12: Bangun Pagi Ku Terus...**

Miles: Mandi

Phoenix: Makan

Larry: Tidur lagi

Tidak lupa...

Miles: Menggosok gigi

Phoenix: Waktu

Larry: Mimpi Indah

 **Scene 13: Nama Panggilan**

"Liatin! Si landak dateng!" Larry bersorak melihat Nick datang. Phoenix cemberut, tidak menyukai nama yang diberikan Larry itu.

"Diem tah!" Balas Nick sambil manyun. Tapi keduanya malah menangkap sosok anak tidak berdosa yang baru masuk kelas.

"WOY GREGORY! GREGORY!"

"GREGORY! KITA MAKAN PERMEN KARET YUK!"

"GREGORY! KITA DI SINI!"

Miles menarik napas dengan tidak sabar.

"Kalian ada dendam apa sih sama aku dan ayah?"

 **Scene 14: Disuntik**

Wabah flu burung. Satu kelas berbicara dengan panik.

"Ih si Dahlia kena flu burung katanya", ujar Phoenix dengan serius.

"Iya! Aku juga enggak boleh makan ayam goreng lagi", kata Larry dengan sedih.

Miles apalagi. Makan telur goreng aja dilarang. Dulu ia sempat protes, "Itu kan telur, bukan burung! Kan nama penyakitnya bukan flu telor?"

"Anak-anak, seperti yang kalian ketahui, saat ini ada wabah flu burung, maka itu, hari ini ada vaksin untuk sekelas. Kumpul di ruang UKS", kata sang guru.

"Parah", kata Larry, tidak berusaha untuk menutupi ketakutannya.

"Habislah kita", Phoenix setuju. Suara Miles tidak terdengar. Anak itu sudah hilang ketika guru mengatakan 'vaksin'.

"Larry Butz".

"Sial", Larry menggerutu. Kenapa dari semua orang, harus dia duluan?

"Aku kuat", katanya mentangguhkan diri di atas kasur UKS.

"Iya dek, tahan yaa", kata si perawat sambil menunjukkan suntiknya. Jarumnya yang padahal kecil langsung terlihat besar di mata Larry.

"AMPUN! JANGAN SUNTIK! JANGAN SUNTIIIIK!" Serunya histeris. Hampir menangis pula.

Tak lama kemudian giliran Nick. "Phoenix Wright?" Kata suster itu. Nick langsung maju. Larry cemberut. Ditakut-takutinya temannya itu.

"Awas, sakit banget! Jarumnya gede", kata Larry.

"Tau kok", kata Nick. Jalannya sudah lunglai. Tahu begitu, ia akan mencari Edgeworth dan ikut sembunyi bersamanya saja.

"Tahan ya...", kata suster itu sambil tersenyum. Bagi Nick, tentu saja, terlihat seperti senyum setan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakit banyak sih emang. Tapi tiga hari kemudian mereka mendengar Miles terkena flu burung. Ngotot makan telor kata ayahnya sih.

 **Scene 15: Roket Fanta**

"Eh, bikin apa kamu?" Nick datang menghampiri Miles yang sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Bukan urusan kamu", balasnya dengan jutek. Nick cemberut tidak senang. Memang ia sedang serius banget. Dua botol fanta besar disusunnya.

"Nah, jadi!" Kata Miles dengan puas.

"Apa tuh?" Nick bertanya sekali lagi.

"Itu, di televisi ada orang yang bisa pake roket. Makanya bikin juga", kata Miles. Korban film emang.

Setelah mengocok bungkus fanta itu, ia membuka tutupnya dan...

DHUUAAAARRR!

Edgeworth diam melihat baju putihnya sudah semerah fanta yang dibukanya tadi.

"Nick...?"

"Iya?"

Phoenix pun kaget sendiri karena Miles malah hampir menangis di tempat.

 **Scene 16: Tidur Siang**

"PHOENIX! IBU BILANG TIDUR SIANG!" Seru ibu dengan marah. Sudah pukul setengah tiga, dan anak itu masih berlarian di luar rumah.

"Gak mau! Aku masih mau main!" Seru Phoenix membandel.

 _Belasan tahun kemudian..._

"Nick! Bangun! Ini pukul setengah tiga, masih lama jam tidur!" Teriak Maya membangunkan Phoenix.

"Aduh buuun, pengen tidur siaaang", keluh Phoenix sengsara.

 **Scene 17: Bapak**

Phoenix, Larry, dan Miles saling tatap dengan sengit.

"Awas kalian, aku laporin ke bapak! Bapak aku satpam", kata Larry sambil menahan marah.

"Gak takut! Papaku juga hebat, dia pengacara", ujar Miles mengancam.

Phoenix pun berteriak, "Berisik kalian berdua! Jangan macam-macam dengan aku atau ayah. Ayahku tukang gali kuburan".

Keduanya pun diam. Padahal gak tau bener atau enggaknya mah.

 **Scene 18: Taman Safari**

Hari sabtu. Berkunjung bentar ke Taman Safari. Phoenix dan Larry mengamati binatang-binatang di kandang.

"Nick! Liatin temen kamu!" Teriak Larry sambil nyengir. Tampak sesosok monyet yang sedang garuk" kepala di hadapannya.

"Iya, emang. Hai Larry", sapa Phoenix kepada monyet itu.

"Kok aku?" Tanya Larry.

"Kan kamu temen aku", kata Phoenix nyantai.

"Kalau itu kamu ya?" Larry nyengir melihat seekor banteng di kandangnya.

"Lho?" Kata Phoenix

"Ih ngaku nih?" Goda Larry lagi, melihat Phoenix tidak marah.

"Enggak, enggak! Itu teh bukannya si Miles?" Phoenix mengusap matanya melihat sesosok anak yang ngilang tadi di dekat sana.

"Eeeh bener!" Seru Larry terkejut. Ternyata anak itu sedang kejar-kejaran dengan banteng.

"LARRY! NICK! PAPAA! TOLOONG!BANTENGNYA NGEJAAAR!" Seru Miles ketakutan. Siapa suruh pakai baju merah sih.

 **Scene 19: Temen Sial**

"Hai Nick!" Kata Larry menghampiri Nick. Anak yang dipanggil hanya menoleh kebingungan.

"Apa ya?" Tanyanya heran.

"Nih ambil", kata Larry sambil menyodorkan permen karet.

"Oh ini buat aku? Makasih", kata Nick sambil menarik permen karet itu.

...Yang malah keluar kecoak lompat.

"Hahahaa! Kena kamu!" Kata Larry puas. Setelah tidak ada jawaban, Larry pun diam.

"...Nick?"

 **Scene 20: Temen Sial (bagian 2)**

"Hai Nick!" Sapa Larry kepada anak yang sedang duduk di barisan tengah.

"Hai Larry, tumben pagi?" Kata Nick heran. Anak itu biasanya telat melulu.

"Iya dong! Tumben kamu bersih, mandi pagi ya?" Kata Larry.

"Hari ini aku dapet sabun baru, jadi mandinya lebih bersih", kata Nick bangga.

"Oh gitu. Selamet", kata Larry.

Puk.

Dan penghapus papan tulis itu pun menempel sudah di pipi Phoenix.

 **Scene 21: Kecoak**

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Franziska datang tergopoh-gopoh ke kamar Miles.

"Ada apa?!" Serunya waspada.

"Franziska! A-Ada kecoak!" Seru Miles.

"Ah itu aja! Kamu laki pengecut banget!" Seru Franziska sambil mengayunkan cambuknya ke arah kecoak itu.

 _Belasan tahun kemudian..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ada apa?!" Franziska datang dengan panik ke kantornya Miles. Payne ikut melongok dengan panik.

"Itu, ada kecoak!" Kata Miles serius.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Franziska pun mengayunkan cambuknya ke arah kecoak itu dan Miles.

 **Scene 22: Temen Sial (bagian 3)**

"Nick, liat ke belakang!" Seru Larry.

"Hah? Ada apa?" Tanya Nick bingung.

"Gak ada. Udah ilang. Aku pulang ya", kata Larry. Nick pun melambai.

"Duh, kok gatal ya...", batin Nick sambil melangkah ke kamarnya.

Ketika ia melepas kaus putihnya, tampak seperti duri-duri kecil. Ya, bunga landak.

"Besok, aku gak akan bagi stiker ke dia. Liatin aja".

 **Scene 23: Sekolah Ini...**

"Eh tau gak!" Pheonix datang menghampiri Larry dan Miles.

"Apa? Apa?" Tanya Larry penasaran.

"Sekolah ini bekas kuburan lho!" Kata Phoenix tegang. Larry hanya tertawa.

"Itu mah mitos! Lebih serem lagi, katanya sekolah ini bekas rumah sakit, kelas ini bekas kamar mayat", kata Larry menakut-nakuti.

"Ah kalian semua percaya gossip", kata Miles meremehkan.

"Kata papa aku, dulu ini lahan kosong kok", kata Miles tenang.

"Oh", mulut Nick dan Larry membentuk bulat. Lega sih mendengarnya.

"Cuma penunggu tanahnya minta tumbal anak-anak sekolah", lanjutnya.

"GYAAAAA!"

 **Scene 24: Seram**

"Menurut kalian, benda apa sih yang paling seram?" Tanya sang guru kepada muridnya.

"Gambar hantu", kata Kristoph.

"Laba-laba!" Kata Dahlia ngeri.

"Ikat pinggang!" Teriak Phoenix.

"Sapu ijuk!" Seru Larry.

"Rotan...", gumam Miles.

"Kalian bertiga ngapain kemarin sore?" Tanya gurunya curiga.

"Ngambil mangga om Manfred", kata mereka bertiga serempak.

 **Scene 25: Benteng**

"Ya anak-anak! Ulangan dimulai!" Seru guru matematika. Phoenix sudah keringatan dingin. Mampus.

"Apa itu?" Gurunya terkejut melihat bangunan setinggi monas di meja Miles dan Larry yang terbuat dari buku dan sebangsanya.

"Larry tukang nyontek, bu", adu Miles kepada sang guru.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Akhirnya ini fic beres juga *banting hape*

Semenjak hape lama ilang jadi udah lama gak nulis apa-apa. Mana akun tertinggal semua di hape itu dan lupa email. Mau gak mau bikin akun baru deh.

Tebak siapa yang nyangkut main game ini btw. Kalau ditemukan orang-orang asing di sini gua cuma asal tambah orang aja. Masa sekelas cuma tigaan :( kan sedih. Waktu dan tempat juga nggak bener-bener pasti, jadi gak sama banget dengan aslinya.

Singkatnya author cuma pengen kontribusi juga untuk fandom ini. Dikit juga ya fanficnya? Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh. Makasih juga udah baca.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


End file.
